1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochromic solutions and devices manufactured therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to electrochemichromic solutions, and devices using the same, that demonstrate superior responsiveness to those solutions known heretofore when an applied potential is introduced thereto. That is, the responsiveness observed, in terms of solution coloring, is of a greater rapidity, intensity and uniformity than those prior art electrochemichromic solutions. In addition, the present invention relates to processes for preparing such novel solutions and processes for using these solutions to manufacture devices that exhibit the aforementioned superior characteristics and accordingly benefit therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Such solutions, and the devices manufactured therefrom, are known [see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,229 (Schoot), 3,280,701 (Donnelly), 3,451,741 (Manos) and 4,902,108 (Byker), commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,455 (Varaprasad), 5,142,407 (Varaprasad) and 5,151,816 (Varaprasad), and I. V. Shelepin, Electrokhimya, 13(3), 404-08 (March 1977)].
Typically, in the context of such devices, anodic compounds and cathodic compounds are placed together in a solvent to form a solution which is then placed within a cell housed by the device. When an applied potential is introduced to the device, the solution contained within colors thereby reducing the amount of light that is transmitted therethrough.
Although prior endeavors have proven satisfactory, an improvement in the rapidity, intensity and uniformity of the solution coloring would be advantageous inasmuch as the amount of light transmitted therethrough would further be decreased and the glare resulting from the face of those devices housing the solutions would also be decreased. Such an event would benefit those commercial applications currently employing solutions of this nature and would create new opportunities for commercial activity.
Thus, it would be desirable for an electrochemichromic solution to demonstrate an enhanced rapidity, intensity and uniformity of solution coloring when the solution is influenced by the introduction of an applied potential thereto. It would also be desirable to provide a process for preparing these solutions. It would further be desirable to provide a process for using these solutions. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a device manufactured with the electrochemichromic solutions of the present invention that benefits from the above-noted advantages of these solutions when employed therewith.